Greater Yamashiro Empire
The Greater Yamashiro Empire (Japanese: "Dai Yamashiro Teikoku") was a nation formed by the surviving Japanese peoples following the following the Terran Diaspora in 2130. Homeworld The planet of Yamashiro is 0.9 earth radius, 1G gravity, water/land ratio is 75/25. The terrain is kind of like a very big Japan. It is a dynamic scenic land with mild levels of volcanic activity. It is a world of grassy plains, scenic snow covered mountains, volcanoes, and hot springs, decorated with forests of bamboo and cherry blossom trees flowering all year round. History Understanding the history of the people of Yamashiro must be seen from the two perspectives of the two races which make up the population. The original natives of the planet: Kitsune, and those who would eventually find a home there: the humans. The Kitsune of Yamashiro The original native population of Yamashiro are the Kitsune: humanoids who look almost identical to humans, but including fox-like ears and a bushy tail tail which can grow between 3ft - 5ft in length. Their strength is slightly weaker than that of a human, however they have incredibly fast reflexes and hand-eye coordination. Traditionally they make great ninjas and swordsmen. By nature they are a curious folk always willing to stick their noses arounds and look out for interesting news. Kitsune are quick to learn and display an intelligence level similar to humans. They are also religious, temple complexes dot the land dedicated to their religion which is a form of nature worship with similarities to the Shinto religion. In days past before the appearance of humans the Kitsune lived in a highly ritualised society which was roughly equivalent to that of Tokugawa Shogunate era feudal Japan. The Kitsune were divided along strong clan lines each with their different leaders. They spent their days living as normally as a normal society would do, making friendships, enemies, war and peace in their Eastern fairy tale of a land. However this peace was not to last. One day disaster struck them. For from the stars a race they had not encountered descended upon Yamashiro. This alien invader race identified themselves as Mongorians, they were a race of aliens which looked largely like muscular 8 feet tall humanoids, but with a head resembling that of a horse. Sort of like a minotaur from earth legend, but horse instead of bull. Mongorians The Mongorians that the Kitsune encountered were people traffickers, and appeared with the main goal to capture them and sell them to the slave markets across the galaxy. The Mongorians would show up above Kitsune settlements with their starships to round up the Kitsune. Those who resisted were killed, the old and infirm who had no value were executed, the children and young adults were captured, and villages were looted of any riches and burned to the ground. They stood no chance against these advanced slave traders, as though these were only a bunch of traffickers and not an army, their advanced weaponry was too much for the swords and bows of the Kitsune. No part of Kitsune life was left untouched as the Mongorians continuously returned to raid villages and castles for peasants, queens and princesses alike just the same. The feudal society of the Kitsune collapsed, and they lived in terror at the increasingly common visits of these horse like raiders. The problem got so bad that the Kitsune population started decreasing, with historical estimates putting the all time low at around 20 million. Then their salvation - as they saw it - came from a divine wind sent from the gods... The Humans of Yamashiro The Titan War as it became known had wrecked havoc on Earth. In the aftermath of that fateful day governments fell overnight, nation states and borders ceased to exist. It is said that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', and with the human race fighting for it's very survival former rivals and enemies threw away their differences to fight the common foe. In such an environment new political entities emerged...but there were exceptions. Japan was an island nation separated from the rest of the Asian continent. There were no artificial borders there for the Titans to break down. Being abandoned and isolated in their own closed slice of hell with no allies, far from having their sense of nationality diluted the Japanese survivors clung onto their culture harder than most. As they hid in the many mountain ranges of Japan, parents would tell their children about their former greatness. They spoke of things such as the great samurai warriors of the Sengoku Jidai warring states era, the rise of imperial Japan, the miracle economic growth of the late 20th century, the great South China Sea War of the late 21st century and so forth. What emerged from the rubble after the Titans left was a group of highly militarised and nationalistic people who had been alone without outside help on their island hell for 2 decades. Putting all their efforts into the colony ship Shigure, 5 million of their best were selected as humanity's last ditch effort to save their race gathered pace. Shigure would launch with the hopes and dreams of those who would be left behind to die on the shoulders of those colonists. After a long cold sleep in the reaches of deep space, the humans encountered a habitable planet, and it was Yamashiro. The Divine Wind The humans were automatically awoken by the colony ship systems, and were able to land upon Yamashiro without issues. They had fortuitously done so during a lull when the Mongorians were not present, otherwise the landing might not have been so straightforward. It would be weeks before they even encountered the Kitsune who had hid from the new travellers from the sky. their society had been shattered, and the first Kitsune the humans encountered would try to flee in terror, when finally cornered they would cower in fear. It took months for the humans to convince the Kitsune that they were not there to harm them. Initially they were never able to get them to trust humans. That all changed when the Mongorians raiders returned. The Mongorians started doing their usual thing of rounding up Kitsune. But they had not reckoned on there being new guests on the planet. Seeing the plight of the Kitsune mirroring their own struggle on earth, the humans - militant veterans of the conflict against the Titans, took up their weapons from the previous war on Earth to fight back on the behalf of their hosts. The Mongorian raiders were ultimately small in number and had been relying on advanced technology and the fear factor up until this point. They were convincingly outmatched by the more numerous human colonists with weapons which did pose a danger to them. The Mongorians raiders were driven off... and the next set or raiders...and the next set...and so forth until they didn't bother returning. To the Kitsune of those times, these new foreigners who descended from heaven had delivered them from great evil. Kitsune and Humans saw in each other kindred spirits of having survived alien invasion. The Kitsune offered Yamashiro as a new home to their saviors and asked the humans to lead them and teach them so that they would never again be oppressed. The humans at the time, well they were just grateful to have some alien friends who weren't trying to kill them and agreed to the terms. And so a new unified nation of Yamashiro was born, with Kitsune and Humans working together. Modern Society In the year 250AC roughly 8 generations after that fateful encounter between the colony ship Shigure and the planet Yamashiro, much has changed. The Yamashiran population has grown hugely from tens of millions to billions. Humans and Kitsune have in those centuries largely intermarried and integrated with one another. Some inhabitants who have more Kitsune DNA still retain the fox ears and tail, whilst those who have more human DNA still look human. Pure blooded humans and pure kitsune are a minority now, 10% and 20% of the population respectively. Most of the Population of Yamashiro are now effectively hybrid kitsune/human to some sort of degree. The split between those who do and don't have physical fox features is roughly 50/50. The original human colonists were largely from Japan, militant, and nationalistic. The original Kitsune culture was also very similar to that of Japan so the humans and kitsune were able to meld to each others base culture fairly easily and form a hybrid which to humans would be recognisably oriental. The humans have adopted a religion which is a mix of shinto and the kitsune's pagan worship of nature. The current government is a Constitutional monarchy with the Emperor or Empress as head of state, which replaces the feudal clan society of the pre-humanity kitsune culture. Despite being a constitutional monarchy, the monarch retains significant powers of an absolute monarch and is the final, most powerful authority on Yamashiro. Just last year the previous emperor was tragically assassinated. He was the target of the infamous ninja who calls himself Zetacius who hid in the ceiling above a toilet. When the former emperor appeared to relieve himself, Zetacius struck by cleaving his head off with a beam katana. Thanks to the efforts of the imperial guard Zetacius was cornered and not able to escape. Unfortunately before he could be arrested Zetacius commited sepukku rather than be captured. Currently the Late-Emperor's daughter sits upon the Chrysanthemum Throne at Himeji Castle as the new Empress. Using the reverse engineered human/Titan hybrid tech as a base, the people of Yamashiro have advanced greatly since two and a half centuries ago. In the year 250AC the space fleets of Dai Yamashiro Teikoku are now ready to expand and explore the stars under the new reign of 16 year old Empress Kaguya Horaisan of Yamashiro. Category:Greater Yamashiro Empire Category:Player Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Human Nations